oceanfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oceanfalls Wiki
This is a wiki for Oceanfalls, a webcomic created by Nights, and heavily influenced by the fans that read it. Oceanfalls is an interactive story, meaning that the choices of the characters are altered and controlled through commands given by the readers. To insert commands, you can either use the comment section on the comic's website, or head on over to the official Oceanfalls Discord server. On the Discord server, you can also chat with your fellow fans, share and see artwork created by the community, and generally keep up to date on everything Oceanfalls. Long ago, Monsters and Humans lived in a state of relative peace. Their worlds overlapped, and the two races could traverse from one to the other unobstructed. While there was no open conflict at the time, the two never truly accepted each other, and in most societies it was frowned upon to associate yourself with people from the other race. Eventually, the endless political disagreements and strife between the two races led to war. The worlds of both monster and men were ravaged by the terrible conflict, the likes of which could never be forgotten. It was only after a human warrior killed the prince of monsters, that the war came to an end. Using the last of her power, the warrior erected an indestructible barrier between the two worlds, before ultimately dying of overexertion. Their worlds being separated by the barrier, it was impossible for the conflict to continue. The world of monsters was left in shambles from the war and the death of their prince; it seemed like they would never recover. That is, until a new prince rose to take his place. Thanks to his efforts, the world of monsters was rebuilt, and the wounds of war began to heal. Under his rule, a new era for monsters began, and all humans left in the monster world were sentenced to death. Only, the Divide left by the human warrior would not last forever. While no amount of power or physical force could ever destroy it, there are rumours that it has begun to fade with time, and that holes to the other side have begun to appear. If any such holes were discovered by either side, there’s no telling what could happen. Our story follows a human boy, Nino, who has found himself lost in the monster world. An amnesiac, he has no recollection of how he ended up there, or what his purpose in such a place could be. In a hostile land, Nino must do everything in his power to survive, and find his way back home - or at least, find a way to recover his memory. The monsters don’t plan on making this easy for him, though… The Main Site A link to the comic's main website. [http://oceanfalls.mspfa.com/ MSPFA Mirror] A link to the secondary mirror of the comic, hosted on the MS Paint Fan Adventures website. [http://omegaupdate.freeforums.net/thread/276/oceanfalls Omega Update Thread] The formerly-ongoing update thread. [http://oceanfalls-official.tumblr.com/ Oceanfalls Tumblr] The official Oceanfalls Tumblr blog, run by Nights. [https://discord.gg/WCJ7kHB Discord Server] This link will direct you to the official Oceanfalls Discord Server, run by Nights. Come join us! Oceanfalls Fanart Booru The complete collection of Oceanfalls fanart. If you've made a piece that you want the rest of the community to see, make sure you submit it here! (SFW posts only.) [https://nightslights.bandcamp.com/album/oceanfalls-vol-1 Oceanfalls Soundtrack Vol.1] Click here to listen to the first volume of the official Oceanfalls Soundtrack. [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAJ1XyBLTnTIdYzLWJjzHuA YouTube Channel] What it says on the tin, the official Oceanfalls YouTube channel. [https://www.reddit.com/r/oceanfallscomic/ Oceanfalls Subreddit] The official Oceanfalls Subreddit. http://oceanfalls-official.tumblr.com/rss|short